


Cuando zarpa el amor

by NotoYamato



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: — ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ha tenido a la tripulación preocupada por su estado tras encontrarla. —— ¿Encontrarme? — Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, pensando en las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Había estado inconsciente? ¿Dónde la habían encontrado?— Veo que aun esta algo confusa… La encontramos flotando en el agua… Con los restos de un naufragio —





	Cuando zarpa el amor

            Kanon se levantó sobresaltada, su pecho se agitaba violentamente debido a la pesadilla que había tenido. El fuego, la sangre, los gritos, el naufragio,  la sensación de ahogarse en el mar, todo parecía tan real, pero solo había sido un producto de su mente… Estaba a salvo, en su cama… Volvió a tumbarse, apartándose unos mechones de su sudorosa frente, calmando lentamente su respiración, todo estaba bien, aunque había algo que no le dejaba relajarse del todo. Había algo, tal vez en el silencio del camarote, sin ningún ronquido, lo que le perturbaba, o que la cama en la que estaba era muchísimo más cómoda que el tablón de madera cubierto de paja sobre el que dormía. Volvió a incorporarse, alarmada de nuevo, al ver que no estaba en su barco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La habían secuestrado? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, aunque todas se apagaron de golpe cuando se oyó abrirse la puerta del camarote.

            Sin poderlo evitar se puso a temblar, sin atreverse a mirar a la persona que caminaba por el camarote oscuro. ¿Qué haría con ella? Seguramente algo malo, si la habían secuestrado sería para aprovecharse de ella, seguro que iba a hacerlo ahora. Cerró los ojos, agarrándose a las sabanas con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento. Pero aquello que temía, nunca llego a suceder. El sonido de las cortinas moviéndose y el calor del sol que entraba por las ventanas fue lo único que llegó a sentir.

            — Veo que ha despertado… Lleva todo el día inconsciente — El sonido de una voz femenina fue lo que hizo que la joven peliazul abriera los ojos, para mirar a la persona que había hablado. Era una joven no mucho más mayor que ella, de pelo oscuro y ojos azulados. En un primer vistazo parecía un simple grumete, no podía ser algo diferente debido a su juventud, pero por los detalles de sus ropas, una camisa blanca de bastante calidad, un fajín marrón con detalles en dorado bordados y la empuñadura de la espada que descansaba en su vaina, decorada con varias piedras preciosas, dejaba claro que era alguien de bastante rango en aquel barco.

            Según la joven se fue acercando a su camastro, Kanon empezó a relajarse, notando como el peso que se había instalado en sus hombros desaprecia. No parecía una mala persona a simple vista. No al menos una persona que fuera a hacerle daño. — ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ha tenido a la tripulación preocupada por su estado tras encontrarla. —

            — ¿Encontrarme? — Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, pensando en las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Había estado inconsciente? ¿Dónde la habían encontrado?

            — Veo que aun esta algo confusa… La encontramos flotando en el agua… Con los restos de un naufragio — Los ojos de Kanon parecían salirse de sus orbitas cuando escucho la última palabra. Naufragio… ¡No había sido un sueño! Los recuerdos volvían a agolparse en su cabeza, todo lo que había sucedido, todo… Sus fuerzas empezaron a fallarle, se sentía mareada, todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Casi no noto cuando las manos de la morena se posaron en sus hombros y con delicadeza la tumbaron de nuevo en la cama. Tampoco entendió las palabras que le dirigió, ya que perdió el sentido en el instante en el que su cabeza toco la almohada.

            Ya era de noche cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pero la estancia no estaba a oscuras, las lámparas que había en las paredes le permitían ver mejor el camarote donde se encontraba. Al primer vistazo se veía que se encontraba en las estancias dedicadas al capitán del navío, se apreciaba en los mapas y libros que se encontraban en las estanterías y sobre la mesa que había delante de la cristalera desde donde se podía ver el mar que el barco iba dejando a sus espaldas. Parecía un barco muy lujoso, tal vez había tenido suerte y había sido rescatada por la Marina Real o el barco de algún noble, lo cual era un consuelo. La otra opción eran los piratas y la reputación que estos tenían era de sobra conocida y a saber lo que hubieran hecho con ella de tener la oportunidad, prefería no pensarlo.

            Después del tiempo que había pasado descansando se encontraba mejor, al menos los recuerdos no le abrumaban tanto, aunque seguían siendo demasiado dolorosos. Lo que ahora sentía era bastante hambre y no parecía que la joven que había ido a visitarla en su primer despertar volviera, así que se armo de valor y decidió salir de la cama y del camarote en busca de comida. Lo primero que pudo notar es que habían cambiado sus ropas por un sencillo vestido blanco, de manga larga, que parecía más el vestido para una condesa que un simple camisón para poder dormir. Tras mucho tiempo, el rostro de Kanon esbozo una sonrisa, en ese barco parecía todo tan extravagante que aquello sería lo más sencillo que pudieron ponerle.

            Una vez salió del camarote, la búsqueda de la cocina no fue muy difícil. El olor a comida inundaba todo el barco, haciendo que las tripas de la joven empezaran a sonar. Con cuidado y apoyándose en las paredes, empezó a caminar hacía el origen de aquel delicioso olor. En las cocinas (bastantes bien equipadas para ser las de un simple barco) había una joven de pelo naranja corto que se movía por todo el lugar, moviendo ollas y cacerolas de un lado a otro.

            — Disculpa… —Kanon no era de esas personas que alzaran la voz a menudo, y entre todo el ruido que había en la sala, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. Trago un poco de saliva y entró a la cocina, acercándose a la joven, llegando a tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención.

            — ¡Despertaste! — Ese grito acompañado por el sonido metálico de dos cacerolas cayéndose al suelo era la última reacción que esperaba conseguir. — ¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡Capi y Kokoron te encontraron en el agua y Kaoru no logro despertarte del todo aunque dijo que estabas bien! ¡Seguro que ha sido la comida que logramos darte cuando reaccionaste un poco! ¡Mi comida es la mejor! ¡Soy Hagumi, es un placer! — Kanon se quedo abrumada por el torbellino de energía que parecía ser Hagumi. Había recibido demasiada información de golpe y ella solo estaba preocupada de si las cacerolas se habían abollado cuando se habían caído.

            — H-Hagumi… ¿verdad? Yo soy Kanon — Le dedico una tímida sonrisa al presentarse. — Gracias por preocuparos tanto por mi… ¿Eres la cocinera? — Una respuesta afirmativa fue lo que recibió de la pelirroja— ¿E-El capitán se enfadaría si te pidiera un poco de comer? — Aunque no parecía que nadie en el barco parecía querer hacerla daño, tal vez el haber salido del camarote y pedir de comer fuera abusar demasiado.

            — ¡Será un placer darte comida! Y no te preocupes por Capi, ella es muy buena. ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Se alegrara de ver que te recuperas~ Por favor, siéntate, tendrás la comida enseguida — Le señalo una puerta en una de las paredes laterales de la cocina, que Kanon no tardo en cruzar, siguiendo sus indicaciones, acabando en el comedor del barco. Una gran mesa de madera con ocho sillas tapizadas en terciopelo a juego con la mesa ocupaba todo el espacio, aparte de la gran lámpara de cristal que daba iluminación a toda la estancia. Una de las sillas estaba ocupada por una persona que sostenía un libro en sus manos. ¿Sería el capitán? Normalmente solían ser los militares de alto rango los que tenían acceso a la educación, al menos saber leer para interpretar las cartas y libros de navegación.

            — Disculpe… ¿Es usted el capitán? —preguntó, una vez estuvo a la altura de la silla más cercana a la que estaba utilizando esa persona. Esta bajo el libro, clavando sus ojos rojos en los de Kanon, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa sin poderlo evitar. Dejando el libro en la mesa, se incorporo de su asiento, haciendo que la peliazul retrocediera un par de pasos, algo intimidada por su figura.

            — Milady… Me congratula ver cómo se ha repuesto de cuan infame suceso —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una reverencia que parecía que se hacía para el mismísimo rey y un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kanon, que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan sin poder evitarlo. — Aquí se encuentra su humilde servidor, Kaoru Seta, para servirla a usted y todas sus necesidades. Por favor, no dude en acudir a mi cuando cualquier pesar le inquiete. —

            — E-Es usted m-muy amable…— Separo la mano de la de Kaoru en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, haciendo que se agarrara a la tela del vestido, nerviosa por la actitud que tenia hacia ella. — E-Entonces, ¿es el capitán? —

            — Oh, siento que ha errado en su búsqueda, milady. — Su gesto parecía compungido mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho —Nunca podría compararme con la figura de nuestro grandioso capitán. Solo soy un simple servidor de cualquiera que habite en este navío. —

            — ¡Kaoru es nuestro medico! ¡También nos entretiene contando historias! —Kanon se giro hacia la puerta desde la que había salido, viendo a Hagumi con una bandeja con un cuenco de sopa humeante y una gran sonrisa.

            —Nuestra joven cocinera ha descubierto mi papel principal en este navío—Aunque no parecía enfadada por aquello, los labios de Kaoru tenían una sonrisa cuando apartó la silla de la mesa para que la peliazul pudiera sentarse y poder comer el plato que Hagumi coloco en delante suya.

            —Tiene buena pinta… — comentó en un susurro, tomando la cuchara para poder empezar a comer. Todo su cuerpo agradeció el tomar aquella sopa caliente, se sentía mejor, más tranquila, recuperando fuerzas después de haber estado casi al borde de la muerte. Comía en silencio, mientras escuchaba a las dos tripulantes conversar animadamente, aunque no era capaz de seguir ningún tema de conversación de los que trataban, ya que cambiaban de tema muy rápidamente a cosas que no tenían ninguna relación con los anteriores, pero era entretenido verlas charlar.

            Antes de terminar de comer, la otra puerta del comedor se abrió, dando un sonoro portazo, lo que hizo que Kanon diera un pequeño bote en su asiento. Alguien que abría así las puertas solo podía hacerlo como gesto de autoridad, como un superior. Quien apareció por la puerta era una joven de melena rubia y ojos brillantes, que portaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

            — ¡Así que estabas aquí! —Gritó señalando a Kanon, lo que hizo que esta pegara otro bote y sus manos se aferraran a la tela del vestido, empezando a temblar levemente — Había ido al camarote del capitán para ver como estabas, ¡pero no estabas! ¡Y por fin te he encontrado! ¡Eso es que ya estas mejor! Por un momento pensé que eras un fantasma y habías desaparecido maldiciendo el barco.

            — ¡¿Es posible que Kanon sea un fantasma, Kokoron?! —Hagumi sacudió la cabeza, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su compañera.

            — No creo que milady sea capaz de maldecir este navío, Kokoro. Simplemente las necesidades humanas le han hecho ir en busca de alimento, por eso ha abandonado los aposentos de nuestro capitán. —

            — ¡Eso tiene mucho sentido, Kaoru! —Kokoro sonrió, dirigiendo su sonrisa a Kanon, que parecía estar algo más calmada, al menos no temblaba, pero sus manos seguían aferradas a la tela. Todas en aquel barco parecían simplemente personas demasiado despreocupadas y fantasiosas, no parecían personas que dedicaran su vida al mar, sino tres amigas que buscaban diversión juntas y que habían decidido viajar en un barco para conseguirlo. Pero aun una incógnita rondaba por la cabeza de Kanon, la identidad del capitán.

            Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando, en un momento de calma entre la charla que mantenían las tres, unos pasos apresurados que iban abriendo puertas a lo largo del pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta abierta del salón. Allí, en el umbral de la puerta apareció la única persona que Kanon era capaz de reconocer, la joven morena que había hablado con ella la primera vez que había despertado.

            — ¡Capi, mira! ¡Kanon se ha despertado! —

            — S-Si… Lo veo, Hagumi. ¿Y por qué no se me ha avisado? —

            — El encanto de milady nos ha cautivado el corazón, su embrujo ha hecho que nuestro juicio se viera nublado. Nuestras disculpas, grandiosa capitán. —

            — ¡Yo acabo de encontrarlas! Iba a ir enseguida a decírtelo, capitán—

            Kanon observó como la joven, el capitán de la nave, se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz, masajeándolo intentando calmarse antes de hablar con su tripulación. Con lo poco que había estado con ellas, ya podía apreciar que lidiar con la tripulación daba bastantes dolores de cabeza.

            — Bien… Hagumi, veo que has dado de comer a nuestra invitada. Buen trabajo. Por favor, recoge todo, limpia la cocina y ve a descansar. Kokoro, Kaoru, subid al puesto de mando, tenéis el turno de noche. Daos prisa, no me gusta dejar el timón vacio—

            — ¡Entendido! — Nada más dar las órdenes, las tres obedecieron al mandato dado por su superior, dejando en el comedor a ambas solas.

            — L-Lamento h-haber desaparecido así… capitán…-Sus ojos estaban clavados en la tela del vestido, esperando algún castigo por haberse marchado, aunque hubiese sido a la cocina para poder comer algo.

            — S-Si. ¡Digo! No… Lo que quería decir es… —Alzo la mirada ante aquellas palabras, algo sorprendida. La actitud que daba frente a la tripulación sonaba a alguien serio, que sabía que debía decirles a cada momento, en cambio, el capitán que tenía delante le costaba hilar sus ideas, trabándose con las palabras, cosa que hizo que una pequeña risita saliera de los labios de Kanon, esperando que no fuera demasiado audible cuando se cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. —No sois una prisionera en este barco, claro que podíais acudir a cualquier parte, es solo que... me… preocupaba-.... ¡Vuestro estado de salud! No sabemos cuánto habéis estado en el agua y podrías volver a desvaneceros como ha pasado esta tarde—

            Las manos del capitán se movían nerviosas según hablaba, intentando justificar todo aquello que decía con los gestos, aunque lo que hacía era que Kanon se mostrara más y más  relajada en su presencia. — Aun así lamento haber desaparecido de su camarote, después de todas las molestias que ha tomado por cuidarme. —

            — Su salida al menos nos asegura que se encuentra con fuerzas, espero que tenga algunas más después de comer. —

            — ¡S-Si! La comida estaba deliciosa. Gracias por toda la hospitalidad que me está brindando en su barco, capitán. — Le dedico una gran sonrisa, que hizo que las mejillas de la morena se pusieran rojas.

            — N-No es nada… Es lo que caracteriza a este barco. Bienvenida al Hello, Happy World. Soy Misaki, su capitán.

——————————————————————————————————————

            Al final los temores de Kanon se cumplieron, al menos en parte. Si había acabado en un barco pirata… aunque en uno bastante peculiar. Aquel barco se dedicaba a buscar aquellos tesoros que se consideraban meras leyendas, recorriendo todos los mares para lograr su objetivo. El barco y la idea pertenecían a Kokoro, deseando una vida de aventuras en vez de vivir siempre en una aburrida mansión, ser dada en matrimonio y mantener una familia para perpetuar el apellido de su familia. A ella se le había unido Hagumi, también cautivada por la promesa de aventuras. Era una simple cocinera de un tugurio de mala muerte en el puerto, que siempre había visto los barcos zarpar deseando ser una de las personas que iban dentro. En cuanto a Kaoru, su objetivo no estaba claro del todo, simplemente se había unido cuando oyó que iban a viajar por todo el mundo, pero nunca había dado una respuesta clara a el por qué. Aunque se habían encontrado con un gran escollo antes de empezar… Ninguna sabía manejar un barco. Ahí es cuando se les une Misaki. Según le habían dicho, se lo pidieron y simplemente aceptó conducir aquel barco que perseguía sueños.

            Los puestos en el barco también estaban bastantes definidos. Hagumi, aparte de ser la cocinera, era la encargada del polvorín del barco. Gozaba de buena puntería y era la que se encargaba de usar las armas de fuego que había en el barco, como los cañones, aunque estaban prácticamente de adorno, ya que el barco nunca se había enfrentado a ninguna batalla. Kokoro parecía ser la chica para todo. Daba igual el puesto en el que estuviera, era capaz de desempeñarlo sin problemas. Izar y recoger las velas, estar en el puesto de vigía, ayudar con el timón, todo era capaz de hacerlo. En cuanto a Kaoru, el término de médico se le quedaba bastante grande. Ella sabía un poco de tratamiento de algunas dolencias, pero siempre debía consultar algún libro de los que ella misma ni se aclaraba. En cambio era un gran espadachín, era una delicia verla practicar los movimientos en cubierta, además que ningún momento se hacía aburrido a su lado, ya que siempre estaba contando alguna historia que no se sabían si realmente las había leído, confundía unas con otras o simplemente se las inventaba, pero hacían que los momentos que se pasaban a su lado fueran divertidos.

            Kanon solo necesito un día más de descanso para recuperar completamente sus fuerzas, gracias a los cuidados de aquella curiosa tripulación, a la que pronto se unió de forma extraoficial para compensarles por tanta generosidad que estaban teniendo con ella. Hacía cualquier cosa que le pidieran, si Hagumi necesitaba ayuda con la comida, si Kokoro necesitaba un par de manos extra con cualquier tarea que estuviera realizando o si Kaoru necesitaba ordenar por quinta vez en un mes su pequeña y caótica “consulta”. Pero lo que más disfrutaba Kanon era de ayudar a Misaki con las guardias de noche.

            En verdad, no es que Misaki requiriera de mucha ayuda, siendo el capitán. Sabía donde debían dirigirse, leyendo las cartas náuticas, con el astrolabio y su conocimiento del cielo nocturno, saber donde se encontraban casi con exactitud y como debía manejar el barco en caso de tener que cambiar el rumbo. Kanon solo estaba a su lado, haciéndole compañía, disfrutando del sonido del agua rompiendo contra el casco de la nave y de la sensación de estar rodeada de estrellas. Era un silencio que solo se conseguía cuando era el capitán quien hacía la guardia a solas, un descanso después del ruido y el ajetreo que siempre había. Eran momentos casi mágicos y que por sí solos habían hecho que       despertaran sentimientos en su interior, que no se atrevían a confesar.

            Pero todo tiene un final y la estancia de Kanon en el Hello, Happy World también lo tenía. Era la última noche antes de llegar a un puerto después de dos semanas y lo que Kanon esperaba es que la dejaran allí para que buscara ayuda en las autoridades y volver a su antigua vida, pero el tema no había salido en ningún momento. Se sentía integrada en el barco, como si fueran una familia y había un hueco allí para ella. Era feliz. Pero comprendería si Misaki decidiera dejarla allí, era su deber, ya que nunca la había tomado como prisionera, sino más bien como pasajera hasta el puerto.

            Esa noche el aire que corría era frio, algo que le hizo estremecerse cuando salió a cubierta para poder acompañar a Misaki en aquella que sería la última guardia que compartían juntas. Antes de subir al puesto de mando se la quedo observando, viendo como estaba concentrada en el horizonte, con la chaqueta de capitán ondeando al viento, al igual que su pelo, que se revolvía casi sin control. Sus pasos fueron silenciosos para no romper la escena, sentándose en el banco que había, para descansar después de horas en el timón. Iba a ser una noche dura, aunque esperaba que larga, para aprovechar todos los instantes a su lado.

            — Nunca te había visto la casaca de capitán… T-Te queda bien. — Pero aquel comentario no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la morena, lo que hizo que la peliazul bajara la cabeza, apenada al ver como las cosas no iban bien. Pensaba que sería una noche especial pero Misaki parecía demasiado concentrada en el barco como para hacerla caso, así que decidió quedarse en silencio para no molestar. Pero no era el silencio agradable que siempre tenían, este era un silencio denso, pesado, que hacía daño, sobretodo en el corazón de Kanon, que empezaba a llenarse de dudas. ¿Misaki no la echaría de menos? ¿Todo lo que habían compartido no era nada? Tal vez tenía ganas de echarla del barco y no volverla a ver nunca, que solo era agradable con ella por compromiso. Aquellos pensamientos hacían que la angustia se instalara en su pecho, hasta el punto que empezó a notar como empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Tal vez si, si debería irse tal y como el capitán deseaba.

            — Me marchó, capitán. Que tenga una buena noche… —Comentó levantándose de donde estaba sentada, sintiendo como tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido, pero debía marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible… Aunque la mano de Misaki agarrándose a su muñeca le hizo detenerse. La cabeza de Kanon era un mar de dudas en ese momento, pero todas se despejaron al fijarse en la cara de la morena, tenía las mejillas sucias y los ojos rojos de llorar todo ese tiempo, en silencio. — Cap-… Misaki…— Con cuidado quito su mano de su muñeca para poder lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza, notando como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, haciendo que escondiera su cara en su cuello, intentando que no notara como lloraba, mientras que el capitán correspondía a su abrazo con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

            — N-No… N-No quiero que… t-te marches, Kanon… — Aunque fuera un mero susurro, aquello sonó alto y claro en su corazón. Era lo que deseaba hacer, quedarse a su lado, estar siempre con ella.

            — N-No me voy… N-No me marchare, M-Misaki… —Fue su respuesta, separándose levemente de ella, un poco más calmada y mirándole a los ojos, limpiándole con los pulgares las mejillas llenas de lagrimas con una sonrisa, buscando el calmarla con aquellos gestos, que parecía que funcionaban, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios del capitán, que cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquellos pequeños gestos, que parecían funcionar para relajarla y que hacían que Kanon también cesara su llanto, dejando que solo las últimas lagrimas rebeldes salieran. — Soy muy feliz en este barco… Doy gracias porque fuerais vosotros quienes me salvasteis… Quiero quedarme aquí, seguir con todos… Seguir a tu lado, eso es lo que deseo…—

            — Pensaba… que deseabas marcharte una vez… llegáramos al puerto… Q-Que estar ayudando en el barco era solo… a-agradecimiento por s-salvarte… — Sin poderlo evitar, una pequeña risa empezó a salir de los labios de Kanon, que se convirtieron en grandes carcajadas. Ambas habían estado pasándolo mal simplemente por no hablar la una con la otra, teniendo los mismos miedos e inseguridades. Intentó parar su risa, aquel ataque después de aquella confesión podría ofender a la morena, pero la vio sacudiendo la cabeza y empezando a reír también, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. También ambas necesitaban un momento así, para soltar aquella tensión innecesaria que se había generado entre ellas de forma tan tonta.

            Una vez controlado aquel torrente de emociones, ambas acabaron sentadas en el banco, observando las estrellas, únicas testigos de todo lo que había pasado en la cubierta de aquel barco. Misaki se había quitado su chaqueta y Kanon no había dudado en pegarse a ella para que pudiera cubrir a ambas y protegerlas un poco del frio. El silencio volvía a ser uno agradable, que hacía que Kanon estuviera relajada, siendo incluso capaz de dormirse sobre el brazo de Misaki. Esta con el brazo libre se dedicaba a acariciarle el pelo, haciendo que la sensación de paz aumentara en la peliazul.

            — Si sigues así… Seguramente me quede dormida y no puedas controlar el barco — comentó con una pequeña risita.

            — Me gustaría que estuvieras despierta ahora —

            — ¿Ahora? — Noto la manó de Misaki moviéndose hacía su mejilla, haciendo que alzara un poco la cabeza, para depositar un beso en sus labios. Un beso dulce y cariñoso, como la persona que se lo daba. Cuando se separaron Kanon le sujetó con suavidad la cara, no dejando que se separará demasiado para devolverle el beso, con una sonrisa. Aquellos besos convertían esa noche fría de miedos e inseguridades, en una cálida, llena de cariño, que seguramente duraría eternamente.


End file.
